


【PWP】月圆

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 吸血鬼和狼人的看图说故事，祝大家中秋快乐





	1. Chapter 1

当发现家里的小孩偷偷摸摸在房间里开着公放看DVD的时候，先生就开始反思自己的教育方式是不是有问题了。这就造成了这样一个场面：小孩委屈地跪在厅前，先生靠在几百年前淘到乌木雕花太师椅上揉着额头。

“你别这么看着我，”先生有点烦躁，“其实你也没有错，你眼看着也要成年了，我还没教这方面的知识，倒是我的疏忽了。”

小孩的嘴唇抿得更深，睫毛一抖一抖，隐隐有要哭出来的迹象。

先生看着心疼，也不知道怎么安慰他才好。硬着头皮和他解释他的情况特殊：“只是交往可以，但是那种事，千万不能和人类女性做呀。”

“那该和谁做？”小孩眨巴着亮晶晶的，琥珀色的眼珠子。

先生顿了顿，清了清嗓子，说：“过几天我去找石桥君……帮你联络一下吧。”

“不要！”小孩突然大叫，“我不要他帮我！”

“那你想怎么样？”他开始不耐烦，若是普通的小孩，爱找谁交配就找谁交配了，关他什么事。问题就是，这不是普通的小孩。

看着他气愤地跑出家门的背影，先生想起了捡到他的那个夜晚。

乌头草开得正盛，高天孤月映着忽明忽灭的影子。赤裸的幼儿蜷缩在墙角，全身幼嫩的皮肤泛着红色。先生正好觅完食回家，路过家附近的巷子，发现了这个小孩。

离着两米远，先生盯了这个小孩半分钟，想象着如果给他喂十几年鲷鱼烧，他的血会不会有红豆味。

带回家之后一口气敷上了成人用的退烧贴，好久也没把温度降下来，眼睁睁地看着小孩的皮肤上生出棕黑的毛发，短短的獠牙扣着下唇。

捡到天敌了。吸血鬼先生很愁。愁着愁着就愁到了小孩从小孩长成了大小孩。

月圆之夜不仅是狼人的夜晚，也是吸血鬼的夜晚。先生猛的想起今年的月圆之夜要较往年提前不少，仔细翻了翻日历才发现正是明天。古老的钟声敲破午时的大门，正是今天了。

完蛋。他暗道不好。往年月圆，他需要提前觅食，以避免到了午时化鬼失去理智。养起小孩之后更是要提前给小孩注射药剂，以避免他的突然狂化。

小孩去了哪里？他不知道自己成年的这次月圆对他、对人类有多么危险吗？

为什么……这么困呢？

————————————————

“你想干什么？”

他没有很慌张，活了几百年，这样的场面也不是没有见过。更何况面前的是养了十几年的孩子，他不认为他的教育能脱轨到什么更严重的地步。

“先生居然不知道我要做什么吗？”小狼从容得很，丝毫没有偷袭暗算对自己有养育之恩的长辈的罪恶感。

白色的布条只限制了他的视觉。他闻得到小狼的味道，触得到小狼的气息，感知得到小狼的温度，却猜不到小狼的心思。

“现在几时了？”他没有乱动，感受到昏迷前穿着的衣服还老实地贴在身上。

“晚上十一点了。”小狼的手指在他的下巴旁轻敲了两下，“我没想到药性这么强”

“这是报复吗？”除此之外他再也想不出有什么理由，“为了我指责你看那些东西？”

“你怎么会这样想，你知道我是为了什么才看那些？”

先生沉默不语，他不敢猜测小狼这样的说法是什么意思。

那不是问题，小狼也不会期待他的答案，只是用灵巧的十指逐个地解开两人衬衫的纽扣。他的双手被束在太师椅的两边扶手上，衬衫只能被掀到肩膀，露出长年不见阳光的白皙。

尖尖的牙伴着炽热的呼吸去啃咬他的肌肤，在肩头留下一圈嫣红的牙印。他忍住一声闷哼，也忍住了在舔舐下差点泄露出来的呻吟。

“很舒服？”小狼开心地眯了眯眼。

太师椅坐不下两个人，小狼只能半跪着，把膝盖压在他的腿间。下一个目标是纤长的脖子，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颈侧，引得了他一个仰头的动作。舌头伸长出去，像品尝美味似的舔去微咸的薄汗。双唇把一处含住，用力地吸吮出吻痕。

场面过于情色，先生几乎要以为自己就要成为小狼崽的腹中之餐。

脖子上又多了个牙印，他才终于决定要挣扎一下。被压制着的感觉对于大鬼来说是一种耻辱，即使是被养大的孩子。

他扭了扭头，却让小狼收不住牙齿，狠狠地在薄薄的皮肤上划了一道痕迹。

“你要去找谁度过月圆夜我不干涉了，放开我，来不及了！”如果他来不及觅食……

小狼直起身，端详他不知是因焦急还是因羞耻而憋红的脸。

“不干涉…吗？”像是听到了什么好笑的事，“你以为你干涉得了吗？”

膝盖又往里蹭了几分，正好抵着他的鼠蹊处。先生瑟缩了一下，好像终于明白了他的意图。小狼啃上他的乳首，也只是啃了一下，之后转而用舌尖去逗弄逐渐挺立的乳尖。

先生被逗弄得头昏脑胀，心情很是复杂。上身被爱抚着，下身被摩擦着，反应渐渐地就起来了。小狼见状，更是卖力地去取悦眼前的先生。

从胸前，再到腰腹，平坦但紧实的小腹被他视若珍宝一般亲吻。不知觉西裤的扣子被解开，不安分的手指直接略过小先生，用指腹试探着按压穴口。

先生缩了缩没有反抗，纵容他把中指的指节送了进去。胸膛不规律地大起大伏，游走的手带着快感和午夜将至的紧张，就要击溃他的神经。

他的腰软了下来，任由着小狼的胡作非为。妖化的危机渐近，他的眼瞳泛红，尖牙伸出，浑身的血液都凉了下来。小狼放过他的下身，搂着他的脖子去吸食他口中冰凉的津液。他在窒息的亲吻下，眼神愈发迷离。

他隐约感觉到小狼的大尾也在圆月的召唤下抽拔而出，绕着他裸露的肌肤搔弄。

“放开…我…”先生在断续的亲吻中终于找回了自己的声音，“来不及了…”

小狼叹了口气，又再次喂进他的嘴里，手伸到背后去解开了束缚着双手的绳子。亲吻结束后，手指轻轻撬开他的牙齿，撑起上身，把自己的侧颈贴紧他的嘴唇。

“咬吧，”小狼强势地制住他无力的挣扎。

“你知道的吧，让我维持人形的方法。”

他当然知道。狼人与吸血鬼，一个炽热，一个冰冷。月圆之夜，把火焰点燃，又将冰霜凝结。炽热与冰冷碰撞，不仅能让小狼维持人性，还能压制他的狂化，更是能解去先生的口腹之欲以免化鬼。

他一直都有机会。

但他不像让小狼失去选择的机会，所以他抿紧了嘴。

“没事的，”小狼拍拍他的后脑，“先生，没事的。”

像还小时一直做的动作一样，把身体微微地蜷着，紧紧靠在他身上磨蹭着撒娇。另一只手上的动作未停，上下撸动着他的阴茎给予他更高的快感。

直到他大声地呻吟出声，凉凉的呼吸洒在小狼的肩膀上，在高潮到来的那一刻，终于张口，咬上了小狼的后颈。

什么嘛，没有红豆味嘛。


	2. 【PWP】月圆 - 后续

失血的心情并不好。身上的热度虽然比起先生，还是要高上不少，但是随着血液的流动，热量不断地流入先生的体内，他也不再那么燥热难耐。

先生挣开了小狼虚握的手，双臂环上他的背并收紧。尖牙插入皮肉，从两点没能堵住的血孔渗出星点红色。下牙床被小狼的侧颈支着不方便动弹，只能让舌头的活动来帮助先生吞咽血液。

性高潮和血液带给他满足感，止不住急切的呼吸以吸取氧气，各种意义上的愉悦让他从鼻腔哼出一种近似呻吟的腔调。听在小狼耳里就是赤裸裸的性勾引。

降下去的热度没有带走他的欲望，反倒让后背上无意识游走的纤长手指更加挑了起来。像是在寻求安全感，先生把他抱得更加紧了，身型上的差距使他看上去软绵绵地依偎在小狼的怀里。

小狼来回地轻抚他的脊椎，趁他不注意又把手探进了裤子，顺着尾椎骨往下探索。他还有些颤抖，有些紧张，有些难耐。被触碰到的腰侧逐渐迎合起小狼手上的动作，往手心磨蹭。

吸食到足够的血液，先生的眼眸回复了清明。意识到自己还咬在小狼的脖子上，想收回牙齿，又担心小狼会因为他的吸食产生什么不良后果。小狼感受到他牙齿的动静，知道这场进食就要结束。

“夹住我的腰。”他命令道，双手环着先生的腰，正要把先生抱起来。

先生听话地照做，紧紧地抱着小狼的手臂，收回牙齿之后把下巴搭在了小狼的肩上。直到两人无言地移动到了卧室，先生被温柔地放到床上，两次才终于暂时分开。他注意到小狼的脸色不怎么好，尾巴没能收回去，耳朵也现了形，他心中更加担心。

“你快去打一支营养剂，药柜里应该还有！”

小狼顿时语塞，是怎么也想不到他被解开后第一句话竟是这个。急切地朝先生扑了过去，把脸埋在他的怀里吸食他仍然冰凉的气息。先生下意识用手去抚摸小狼的耳朵，却更加引起了小狼的不满。

“我不是小孩子了。”小狼闷闷地说。

“是啊，你不是小孩子了。”也不知是在装傻还是真傻。

小狼又抱了他一会儿，才坐起来，掰正他的脸，让他仔细地与自己对视。

“我已经不是小孩子了。”小狼的眼神很坚定，动作却很小心翼翼，“我不需要你再担心我是不是要打营养剂，我不需要你在月圆之夜撇下自己的问题为我做打算，我不需要你来为我考虑我该亲吻谁、拥抱谁。”

先生觉得喉咙发干，连着三个“我不需要你”，带来的不仅有幼子养成的心满意足，还有被抛弃和被嫌恶的苦涩。方才情欲上的满足，到了现在只让他觉得可笑又尴尬。

“我知道了…我以后不会再…”他想起刚才小狼的反驳，又改了口，“不，你以后就做你想做的事情吧。”

“看来你还是没明白。”

小狼的脸上还是没什么血色，嘴唇苍白，只是一双眼睛亮得很，也没有因为得到了不满意的答案而失落。迅速地扯下了自己身上的衣物，把先生抱在了怀里。

“你不需要担心我，我希望以后能由我来担心你，由我来为你做打算。以及我想亲吻的，想拥抱的，只有你一个。”嗅到怀中惊讶的情绪，小狼亲昵地吻着他的头发，“以爱人，而不是孩子的身份。”

没有等到回应，小狼克制着自己不去看先生的脸，心中祈求他不要拒绝。

先生动了动，把手掌按到了小狼的肩头。迟疑了许久，终于还是把手臂环过了小狼的后颈，把小狼更重地压向了自己的方向。失而复得的情绪、被告白的情绪、诧异的情绪、感动的情绪，顿时充斥了心房。灼热的血液，带着小狼的心意，一直冰凉的身体似乎也终于变得温热起来。

小狼终于如愿以偿，欣喜地去凑他的嘴唇。啄吻了两下，两人都迫不及待地张开嘴，让舌头互相推放到一起。明显经验较为丰富的先生，先一步含住了小狼的舌头，轻轻地吸吮，动作缓慢轻柔地抬入口腔深处。小狼也不堪示弱，让自己的嘴唇贴着他的来回摩擦。

含吮告一段落，小狼很快掌握了主动权。尖牙啃划对方的舌头，伴着舔弄和吸吮，最终顺着舌面深入进去重舔重压，霸道地索取先生更加激烈的反应。被异物猛地入侵喉咙的不适猛地让他反胃，被堵住了嘴唇又只能让他干干地活动。他近乎自虐般地享受快感，让小狼对自己为所欲为，这才给他带来实感。

小狼无师自通地学会了这种占有般的吻，也没料到先生会有这样难受的反应，还是怜惜地停了下来，更加温柔地舔吻他。

两人的衣物在这场唇舌之战中早就被扒了个干净，小狼舍不得先生的嘴唇，只把他的裤子们褪到了膝盖上。先生还是蹬了蹬腿，把宽松的裤子甩到一边，热情地翻过身趴到了小狼的身上，在他的脖颈留下了更多的咬痕。

小狼不觉得痛，方才那场长达十分钟的咬痕也没让他觉得痛。他享受着先生的啃咬，闲着的手放在腰上揉捏，毛茸茸的大尾巴绕着先生的臀尖搔弄。

先生有意识地用下身去按压小狼的性器，还坏心地扭动了一下。自己的性器也逐渐抬头，腰上传来酥麻的快感让他也仰起了纤颈。小狼得了空子，把他按到了身下，急切地在他的胸腹上制造吻痕。先生鲜红的眸子眯了起来，尖牙还扣着下唇，边上是细细的一行血迹和一点晶亮的唾液，淫靡的模样让小狼心头一荡。

分开了他的腿，用一只手把两个人的性器并在一起上下摩擦。爽利又诱人的呻吟勾着小狼的理智。先生伸手去揽小狼的脖子，借了力让自己坐起来，好让两人能贴得更紧密。

小狼从枕下摸出了先前偷偷藏好的润滑剂，挤了不少，尽数抹到了两人的会阴上。抓住了先生的一只手，带领着一起把润滑剂在该涂抹的地方涂抹上足够的量。先生触到自己的穴口，手指不自觉地要退回来，却被强硬的指点带进了深处。手指被带领着在自己身体里进出，他把羞赧都埋到了小狼的颈后。从鼻腔中冒出一点难耐的哼哼声，小狼知道时机到了。

艰难地把饱满的头部塞了进去，也不在乎先生的手指还没有抽出来。先生有些羞恼，用尖尖的指甲在他的后背划出几道血痕。

很快的，小狼的阴茎磨蹭着磨蹭着就要全部进入先生的后穴。被填满的感觉有一种说不清道不明的满足和爽快，被意外抵到敏感点更让他绷紧了神经。小狼也不等他适应，自己在紧致的热度下缓了缓，就开始横冲直撞，把先生撞得生疼，背上的红痕又多出几道。

先生拍了拍他的后腰，示意他暂停。在他停下之后，又主动地前后摆动腰部，让利器撞击自己的敏感点。小狼看他在自己的动作下得了趣，噘了噘嘴，又故意迎合着他加大了撞击的力道，让先生低低地尖叫出声。

先生又啃上了小狼的后颈，就在刚刚吸血的地方。他没有咬下去，而是用舌头去舔舐那两个小小的血洞，刺激小狼的神经。小狼被夹得爽快，又被湿湿的舌头舔得心情愉悦，尾巴也贴着先生的大腿来回晃动。随着抽动速度的加快，尾巴也会偶尔地刺激到先生的前端。

因为在自己家里，呻吟和喘息不需要克制。两人脸贴着脸对视，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，把呼吸和声音都洒在对方的脸上，在更强烈的快感下交换了一个又一个温柔地吻。把高潮的喘息和尖叫送进对方的嘴里，紧贴的下身湿漉漉地一塌糊涂。

小狼搂紧了先生，不住地在他耳边说爱。

“先生，我喜欢你。”

先生揉了揉小狼的耳朵，再次送上了自己的亲吻。


End file.
